Urashiki Ōtsutsuki
Urashiki Ōtsutsuki (in Japanese: 大筒木ウラシキ, Ōtsutsuki Urashiki) is a major antagonist in Boruto: Naruto Next Generations anime adaption. He is a high-ranking member of the Ōtsutsuki clan's main family sent to steal the Tailed-Beast chakra. He serves as a major antagonist in the Versus Momoshiki arc and the main antagonist in both the One-Tail Escort and the Back to the Past arcs. He was voiced by Kazuya Nakai, who also voiced Hoshiyomi from Inuyasha. Appearance Urashiki has a long-sleeved, light-coloured suits with a sectioned apron over it, along with a sash. Personality Compared to his comrades, Urashiki has been shown to have a rather laid-back and jovial personality. He is quite willing to joke along with Momoshiki and Kinshiki, and disparages on how serious they are. However, he is loyal to his clan and while not above joking when performing a mission, he still obeys the rules, as despite wanting to kill Toneri, he abided to his clan's rules and immobilized him instead. Urashiki is shown to have arrogant nature like his allies, looking down the shinobi world as weak before him. However, he is not above complimented those who surprise him, admitting to finding Mitsuki's sage chakra fascinating. After suffering a humiliating defeat at the hands of Naruto and Boruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha, Urashiki has become more obsessed with stealing their chakra. Even taking dangerous gambles such as controlling a Konoha shinobi to infiltrate the hidden leaf solely to steal an artefact which would assist in his goal. Powers and Abillities Urashiki is incredibly powerful, as alongside Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki, he holds the potential to defeat Kaguya even with her empowered by the Chakra Fruit and was considered a greater threat than even the progenitor of chakra herself due to this. It should also be taken into account that while Momoshiki was assigned Kinshiki to assist in his mission, Urashiki was allowed to complete his mission by himself, hinting that he may be even more powerful than his comrades. His might is shown by being able to easily take on and pressure two Kage simultaneously, only losing upon being trapped. Physical Prowess Urashiki holds great physical strength, able to easily shatter the ground and easily stun and knock away Choujoro with a single kick. He also is highly fast and agile, showing great evasive skill, able to effortlessly completely dodge the assaults of Choujoro and Gaara. He is also very capable and versatile in applying his fishing rod in combat, easily able to block a blow from the extremely skilled swordsman Choujoro, even mocking him on the ease in which he blocked his attack. Urashiki is very stealthy, as he was able to easily sneak through the Thunder Palace to reach Gaara and later remain hidden while infilterating the Chunin Exam Arena before catching Mitsuki by surprise. Ninjutsu Urashiki's signature skill is to create a flexible chakra rod which he can use to manifest an extendable thread and fishing hood. Using it, he can pierce through strong defences and bodies to extract chakra residing in a target to store within his gourd, allowing Urashiki to utilise the techniques that the chakra's owner can perform. As such, he gained and displayed profiency in using utilize Gaara's Sand techniques, easily countering his Sand: Hand technique with his own and swiftly moulding the sand into a large boulder, as well as Mitsuki's Lightning Release technique, easily causing severe pain to the resilient Choujoro. He can also launch a huge barrage of fish hooks at his opponent by swinging his rod. Using the Palace of the Dragon King, Urashiki can petrify an opponent for ten thousand years. Utilising Yomotsu Hirasaka, he can transport himself and others across dimensions. Urashiki also can somehow easily bypass powerful barriers, as he breached the barrier placed on the Thunder Palace Gaara was riding on to go to Konoha, claiming it to be as easy as breaking through papers. Dojutsu He possesses the Byakugan, which grants him an almost 360° field of vision, x-ray vision, and the ability to see through the chakra pathway system. With it, he is able to easily see through nearly any battle tactic and attack pattern his opponent uses against him. He also can transform his left eye into a red Rinnegan with six tomoe, bearing similarity to Sasuke's Rinnegan, which allowed him to somehow escape the large water surge Choujoro exposed him to. Biography Urashiki was dispatched alongside Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki to discover what had become of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. While the others search Kaguya's temple on Earth, Urashiki was given the assignment of dealing with the leader of the branch family, Toneri Ōtsutsuki, who had decided a decade earlier to protect the planet from his clansmen. Toneri expresses suprise that there were other Ōtsutsuki‎‎ out there, and Urashiki sarcastically reveals that the entire main family of the clan still exists. He then mockingly reminds Toneri of his failure to destroy the planet, revealing that the main family saw the whole thing, and that was what drew them to Earth. Urashiki then expresses his confusion on why Toneri wishes to protect it despite suffering a humiliating defeat, and why he gave Boruto Uzumaki the Jōgan. Urashiki tries to appeal to Toneri, warning him that his actions would be considered a betrayal, but the latter reminds him that the clan made him think he was the last survivor, that they know nothing about Earth and tries to attack him, only for Urashiki to easily immobolize him with his fishing rod. Urashiki expresses his desire to kill Toneri, but does not have permission from the main family to do so, but instead opts to encasing him with the Palace of the Dragon King for 10,000 years, before departing to Earth. He then leaves the Moon. He gains knowledge of the fate of Earth's Chakra fruit and Kaguya during his search of it, Urashiki goes up to Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki, and reveals his findings, and mocks the two on how serious they are, though Momoshiki flashing his'' Rinnegan'' makes him back off.. There, the three headed to Earth, Where Urashiki informs the two on what had become of Kaguya after she fled to Earth and devoured the God Tree chakra, that had dispersed into nine tailed beasts, one of which the Killer B possessed, and the other Naruto Uzumaki possessed. In the days following, he approaches Gaara. Knowing he was formerly the jinchūriki of Shukaku, Urashiki steals Gaara's tailed beast chakra before leaving. Later, as Momoshiki and Kinshiki launched an assault on the Chūnin Exams, Urashiki observed Mitsuki using a strange power and, using his fishing rod, immobolized the young genin and stole a small sample of the forms power for himself. Urashiki remarked that Humans did not deserve chakra and prepares to kill him, only to be attacked by Chōjūro and Gaara. While initially fending them off, the duo managed to lure him into a trap, forcing him to use his Rinnegan to escape. A few days after the incident, while surveying the ruined stump of the God Tree where Momoshiki was killed, Urashiki remarked that Boruto Uzumaki was the boy that Toneri had been observing, and that he could pose a threat to the clan in the future. Debating on whether or not it would be best to take preemptive action, he declared that it would be interesting either way and let out a foreboding laugh. A few months later, Sasuke learned that Urashiki had bee going to locations that Momoshiki and Kinshiki had visited, reported it to Naruto, and continued to track him. Sometime after taking Toneri's puppets, Urashiki decided to target Shukaku and ventured to the Land of Wind. There, he encountered Gaara and Sasuke Uchiha who were expecting his arrival. Fighting the pair with his puppets, he stopped the Kazekage from fleeing, and set his eyes on taking their chakra. When Boruto arrived to the fight, Urashiki attacked him, leading to Sasuke protecting him. Distracted by his student, Urashiki pierced Sasuke with his hook, and extracted his chakra before sending him to another dimension. As Urashiki attempted to steal more chakra from Gaara, Shinki intercepted the attack. Shukaku and Gaara attacked Urashiki, leading to the Ōtsutsuki dodging most of the attacks before being temporarily sealed. While the shinobi rushed to safeguard Shukaku at Konoha, Urashiki manipulated four puppets to go after his target. The next day, the puppets caught up to the shinobi, during which Kankurō became incapacitated. Later, Urashiki escaped from his imprisonment. Afterwards, he watched Shikadai and Temari Nara from his puppet before they destroyed it. Arriving to their location, Urashiki stole their chakra, before catching up to Shukaku's escorts. While the genin knew they were no match for him, they were able to pull of a strategy to again temporarily seal Urashiki, who found the stunt redundant. Escaping again, he began hunting them down, looking for the most logical areas they would go to reach Konohagakure. Eventually, he found them on route to a bridge leading into the Land of Fire. As the two targets began focusing all their efforts to hide from Urashiki, the hunter soon made the effort meaningless. He struck down Shinki, which was revealed to be clone of Boruto disguised. Realising the truth, Urashiki immobilised Boruto with Shikadai's Shadow Imitation Technique to learn the kettle was also a decoy. While annoyed at being deceived, he decided Boruto would make a useful hostage. His plan was interrupted by the return of Shinki, who already passed Shukaku on to other Konoha-nin. As Boruto and Shinki struggled to fend off Urashiki, Boruto's right eye reacted to the struggle, revealing the Jōgan, much to Urashiki's intrigue. With the eye's power to perceive Urashiki's dimensional hoping, the two genin were able to deceive him and land a critical hit. Impressed and annoyed by their efforts, Urashiki decided to finish the winded foes, only to be stopped by Sasuke. This prompted Urashiki to retreat. Later, Urashiki resurfaced, becoming even more driven to steal tailed beast chakra. He ultimately turned his attention to Naruto for Kurama's chakra, deciding to head to Konohagakure. Attacking the village's patrol unit, he stole Mirai's communication device andextracted her chakra. Having learned his clan's relic Karasuki was in the village's possession, he fooled the majority of village's shinobi into leaving the village to pursue Mirai, whose actions were being controlled and disguised as Urashiki using her genjutsu. He then retrieved Karasuki in order to travel to the past to steal the Nine-Tails' chakra when Naruto was a child. Having been discovered by Sasuke and Boruto, he activates the relic and enters a void, prompting the pair to pursue him and separate him from Karasuki, leading to him arriving in the past a few days after they did. Approaching Naruto who was in the company of the pair, Urashiki managed to pierce the jinchūriki with his hook, but failed to extract chakra due to his fūinjutsu. With no other choice, he restrains Naruto with his line. Dodging attacks and with the pair being joined by Jiraiya, he traps the three with an Earth Release technique before leaving. Restraining Naruto in a cave, he goes into the boys subconscious to extract the chakra, leading to him being burned and forced out with only a small amount of chakra. Consuming the chakra, his wound is healed to his wonderful surprise. Attempting to extract more, the Nine-Tails' chakra protects Naruto. Joined by the three Konoha shinobi, he manages to impale Sasuke with his hook, but is unable to extract his chakra due to the new fūinjutsu placed on him. Wanting to reformulate a strategy, he retreats using Yomotsu Hirasaka. Sometime later while Naruto and Boruto train together, Urashiki transports himself to their location and begins attacking them with a barrage of jutsu. After crippling Boruto, he is attacked by Sasuke and Jiraiya, and attacks the former with his own jutsu. Noticing Jiraiya approaching him from behind, he activates his blue Rinnegan to transports himself behind Jiraiya and stabs him. He then smugly declared to his foes that he can perceive the future and their actions. Realising that their foe's unique abilities were too much for the team to face without a true understanding, Sasuke rushed Urashiki, tackling the both of them over a ledge and into the river to give his allies a chance to escape. Fuming at Sasuke's continued interference, Urashiki emerged from the river and decided to hunt down the Uchiha first. He soon found that Sasuke has been rescued from the river and carried off by someone. He was suddenly attacked by Jiraiya and the others. Urashiki's technique continued to easily evade the Konoha-nin's attacks, until they abruptly retreated. Urashiki quickly hunted them down with his Byakugan. Jiraiya then contained everyone in his Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind. During which, Naruto unleashed a continued barrage of clones on Urashiki. While he easily countered the assault with his technique, he quickly found himself poisoned from the acidic vapours of the great toad's belly. Noting that Urashiki's ability is to warp several seconds back in time, by doing it repeatedly, it made him succumb to the toad's vapours far sooner than the Konoha-nin. Once Jiraiya released the summoning, Naruto and Boruto proceeded to knockout Urashiki with a Rasengan assault. Still defiant, Urashiki managed to get up. Battered and too weak to continue fighting as he is, the enraged man decided to consume all his accumulated chakra. Concluding that it wasn't enough, he smugly ripped out both his eyes and ate them as well. The final result transformed him into a fiendish being of immense physical might. Jiraiya and the two genin were quickly overwhelmed by Urashiki's continued assaults, even with the aid of the returning Sasuke. Urashiki deliberately held back on Naruto, hoping to anger him enough into unleashing the Nine-Tails' chakra. His efforts ultimately succeeded and Naruto went into a rampage. Boruto however managed to reach Naruto and together were able to perfect their new collaboration technique. With the combined effort of Jiraiya and Sasuke, the two Uzumaki boys were able to plough through Urashiki's final attack and obliterate him. Trivia *Wheras he is a major (possibly even the main) antagonist in the anime adaption, Urashiki has no prescence in the manga. *It is currently unknown whether he is the main antagonist of the anime adaption. As not only is he anime-exclusive, but both Kara and Isshiki Ōtsutsuki have not been confirmed to appear while Urashiki has currently become the prime threat towards the Elemental Nations. Navigation Category:Naruto Villains Category:Male Category:Anime Villains Category:Immortals Category:Kidnapper Category:Serial Killers Category:Power Hungry Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Related to Hero Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Martial Artists Category:Elementals Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Thief Category:Aliens Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Supervillains Category:Deceased Category:Obsessed